kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5
The Encounter is the 5th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Lunchtime turns dramatic when Raishin Akabane decides to pursue after a powerful young man. His daring attitude in this pursuit is witnessed by Felix Kingsfort, a member of The Rounds and Chief of the Discipline Committee. Felix then requests to talk to Raishin about a serious trade, which catches his attention immediately when the former offers an entry into the Walpurgis Night. Summary During lunch time at Walpurgis Academy, Raishin Akabane calls out Charlotte Belew, much to her embarrassment. Checking on Sigmund's wound, Raishin suggests that the four of them should eat together now, resulting in a jealous Yaya following behind and a stubborn Charlotte refusing to do so. Despite this, they all sit together at a table, and Raishin asks Charlotte for more information regarding the morning's gruesome find of the half-devoured Automaton. Charlotte explains the culprit is Cannibal Candy, but refuses to say more despite Raishin's enquiries. Instead, she protests that he should be more exciting in personality and discuss more enjoyable topics with a cute girl, such as herself. Raishin takes the chance to tease her, while Yaya is alarmed. Charlotte orders Sigmund to annihilate Raishin, but the dragon refuses to budge and continues eating his chicken. Just as Raishin laughs at her, he notices three particular people, a young man and two ladies, walking past the cafeteria. Sensing that the man is Magnus, he stops eating and demands Yaya to follow him out to pursue Magnus. Charlotte tries to persuade him not to challenge Magnus, for he is too powerful and well known for being the first school genius ever and controlling six Automatons simultaneously. However, Raishin refuses to heed, and walks out. Calling out Magnus, Raishin expresses disgust at how the former needs his Automatons serving him while out on a walk. Despite Raishin's familiarity with Magnus' habits, Magnus has no idea who Raishin is. Raishin claims to have travelled around the world to meet him, but he insists that he must have mistaken him for someone else. Before Raishin can deliver something to Magnus, he is suddenly surrounded by the latter's Automatons, with their swords pointing close to his neck. Sensing danger, Yaya runs towards Raishin, but he is calm and collected, claiming that he only wants to give a small bottle to Magnus as a present. Immediately, Magnus releases his Automatons and thanks Raishin for his present. Afterwards, Magnus and his Automatons leave. A worried Yaya expresses concern to Raishin, only for him to explain he understands how an ambush would fail to defeat Magnus. Despite rationalizing in new and improved battle tactics, Raishin is unsure he can defeat him, for the difference in strength is too great, and he thinks back to one particular Automaton of Magnus. Clapping at Raishin's daring attitude towards Magnus, a stranger requests to talk to him. Walking back into the cafeteria, they arrive at their original table. Charlotte realizes the stranger is Felix Kingsfort, a member of The Rounds and the Chief of the Discipline Committee. Flustered, she attempts to chase Felix away, but he teases her about a date, embarrassing her before requesting Raishin's attention. Raishin comments he is aware of Felix's status in school, to which the latter is surprised and bluntly asks if Raishin will target him, after targeting Charlotte. Felix explains he wants to trade with him, but he is promptly rejected when Raishin thinks little of it. Using his status as the Chief of the Discipline Committee, Felix advises Raishin to put in more thought to this trade, as he offers something valuable: an entry to the Walpurgis Night. Hearing this, Raishin looks at Felix with full attention and seriousness. Characters in Order of Appearance #Raishin Akabane #Yaya #Charlotte Belew #Sigmund #Magnus #Felix Kingsfort Navigaion Category:Chapters